Crystalene
Dimples Maria Jansen is a professional wrestler under the contract of WWC, She is best known as Crystalene ' Early Life Jansen was born to Janella Jansen and Chris Jansen on April 1, 1990 she was interested on wrestling at age 12, She was a cheerleader for a school but had to quit due to her serious leg injuries Professional Wrestling Career 'Early Career Jansen signed a contract to Divas Rule Corporation (DRC) she fought her first match there against Jesse Smith in which she lost, Her second match was against Jacklyn Martin which she again lost, She picked up her first win against Janeta Miller 'Girlz in Flamez' Jansen was pushed to Tag Team competition she fought her first Tag Team match with Diamond Diane against Alicia De and Katya De in which they won, Jansen was pushed to Main Event Tag Team Match facing Kai and Lia Tan for a number one contender to face the then Divine Tag Team Championship in which they won, They faced The Champions Natalie and Lovely in which they won, The next week though they faced Janeta Miller and Kai with they're Championships on the line, in which they won, They would be inactive throughout Three weeks until they again appeared to face Natalia and Lovely in a rematch in which they won, Jansen would challenge and defeat Janeta Miller in a match, Lovely would also challenge Jansen in a match in which her Diva Tag Team Championship was on the line in which she won again, She and Diane would face Janeta Miller and Kai with they're championships on the line in which they officially lost,Diane and Jansen parted ways saying they had enough ,Diane's contract was ended unexpectedly the next day 'Main Event Diva and Diva Championship' Jansen would recieve a nickname "The Diva of All times", After this a special edition of Divas Rule Corporation where Superstars are able to compete in DRC would occur and Byson would fight Jack Helium accompanied by Jansen in which Byson won, Jansen fought Kai in a number one contender match for the Diva Championship, In which she won, She would then fight the Diva Champion Nina Johnson in which she unexpectedly won, Personal Life Jansen is a expert at Cheerleading though she injured her legs due to a failed cheerleading-back flip, she has one sister Kelly Jansen Though she seriously injured her legs, She can still hit a Missile Dropkick off the turnbuckle, Probably due to the fact that it was 10 years already since the accident happened In Wrestling *Finishing Moves **Missile Dropkick **Divine (Slap followed by a Leg Facebuster with theatrics) *Signature Moves **Slap (with theatrics) **Dropkick **Leg Drop **Kick to the head **Rolling Buzzsaw Kick **Rolling Pin *Nicknames **"The Diva of All times" *Managed Wrestlers **Byson *Entrance Themes **Divas Rule Corporation ***"Story of the year" by History (2000-2005) ***"I am Crystal Full" by History (2006-2011) **WWC ***"Main Event Crystal" by The Great Bash and History (2012-Present) Championships and Accomplishments *Divas Rule Corporation **Diva Championship (2 times) **Divine Championship (2 times) **Divine Tag Team Championship (1 time with Diamond Diane) *WWC **Yet to know Category:Professional Wrestler Category:Divas